super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tributes
"12 complete strangers face off each other to survive. Food is scarce. Water is almost no where. Bloodshed is common. It all lies in skill and tactic. Will you survive?" GeneralPengu, Season 1 Sign Ups. Tributes are the characters that participate in the Survival Games-according to Season 1, they are captured by Kirbamus and brainwashed into believing they signed up out of their own free will. The only one who knows of this besides Kirbamus himself is Meta Knight, whom he didn't even bother hiding the truth from-though it was hinted by dialogue near the end of the first season that Professor Layton also knew of this. Season 1 Tributes 12th Place: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x)-Died of starvation 11th Place: Mega Man (Pikachu942)-Killed by Blizzard Man 10th Place: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling)-Killed by Nino 9th Place: Stickman (quinfordmac)-Committed suicide 8th Place: Toon Link (BetrayedTangy)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Wonder Red (Kyvos64)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Committed suicide 5th Place: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Death by disqualification 4th Place: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037)-Death by Killer '''FISH '''riding '''BEDS' 3rd Place: Lucas (SebRamoray)-Death by ''Killer '''FISH '''riding '''BEDS''' 2nd Place: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Committed semi-suicide, killed by Nino Winner: Nino (Judgementaeon) Season 2 Tributes 13th Place: Mega Man Starforce/Geo Stellar (Rajakaithebeast)-Death by leaving the pod too early. 12th Place: Fox McCloud (Variasi)-Committed suicide 11th Place: Neku Sakuraba (BetrayedTangy)-Killed by the nuke 10th Place: GeneralWalhart (DynasticAnthony)-Died mysteriously, likely from starvation 9th Place: Mega Man X (Pikachu942)-Gravely injured by Jolteon before being killed by Hades and Travis. 8th Place: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by James while fighting K. Rool 6th Place: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling)-Death by Nightlock 5th Place: Pascal (Judgementaeon)-Death by sponsor 4th Place: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT)-Death by starvation 3rd Place: Jolteon (Kyvos64)-Death by Nightlock 2nd Place: Trevor (SebRamoray)-Committed semi-suicide, death by forest fire Winner: King K. Rool (Leaisaxel) Season 3 Tributes 12th Place: Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 11th Place: N (Nielicus). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 10th Place: Link (Giorgio453). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 9th: Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel). Died by ragequit. 8th: Zant (Zaknefain). Died by poison. 7th: SSJ3 Broly (Pikachu942). Killed by a plane filled with bombs by Kirbamus for godmodding. 6th: Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740). Died of hunger. 5th: Roy (Pokemanzzz). Died of hunger. 4th: Vanitas (judgementaeon). Died of hunger. 3rd: Miles "Tails" Prower (Rajakaithebeast). Crushed by an avalanche. Runner Up: Dracula (KillerKremling). Killed by Poo. Winner: Poo (Seb_Ramoray) Season 4 Tributes 1: Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray)- 8th 2: Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942)- 9th 3: Kotake (Leaisaxel)-Winner* 4: Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast)- 13th 5: Bomberman (NitroFlauger)- 5th 6: Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerin)- 11th 7: Chef (RememberingKim)- LAST PLACE 8: Male Wii Fit Trainer (Niecliues)- 4th 9: Uxie (Pokemanzzz)- 12th 10: Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX)-Runner Up 11: Fawful (Kyvos84)- 10th 12: Magnus (Pendragon17037)- 7th 13: Koume (Zaknefain)-Winner* 14: Ninten (TopHattedTroopa)- 6th *It should be noted that by the final few days, Kotake and Koume had merged into Twinrova, technically tying for first because of it. Season 5 Tributes 1: Bass (TopHattedTroopa)-Winner 2: Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast)- 13th 3: Wario (BigRooster)- 12th 4: Veran (Leaisaxel)- 6th 5: Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray)- 3rd 6: Shio (judgementaeon)-Runner Up 7: Pokemon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)*- LAST PLACE 8: Madam Flurrie (InjusticeGods)- 14th 9: Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here)- 4th 10: Sora (NitroFlauger)- 5th 11: General Onox (Zaknefain)- 9th 12: Solid Snake (betryedtangerin)- 7th 13: Qwilfish (IAmTheLaw2)- 11th 14: Lea (newxo5678)- 10th 15. Ephraim (Pokemanzzz)- 8th *It should be noted that Red never got to the actual games-he died by taking off his bracelet in the Training Room, taking the record for the second fastest death in the Survival Games. Season 6 Tributes 1: Riku Replica (Judgementaeon)-Winner 2: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666)- 4th 3: Melody Pianissima (Seb_Ramoray)-Runner-Up 4: Super Mario (TophattedTroopa)- 9th 5: Yoshi (Kyvos64)- 7th 6: Zero (MMX) (Pikachu942)- 3rd 7: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark)- 5th 8: Riku (Pokemanzzz)- 11th 9: Mimi (Variasi)- 6th 10: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods)- 12th 11: Buzz Bomber (Rajakai_The_Beast)- 10th 12: Lucario (Nielicus)- 8th 13: *Koopa (I_Am_New_Here)- LAST PLACE *It should be noted Koopa died in the training, before the games began. He wound up swallowing a block of wood, his block of wood, and dying, leading to the fastest SG death of all time. Yes, even faster than Red (trust us, we counted!) Season 7 Tributes 1. Proto Man (TopHattedTroopa) -2nd 2. Zelda (Kyvos64)- 7th 3. General Shy (i_am_new_here)*- 10th Place 4. Aegislash (Pokemanzzz)- 5th 5. Rosalina (Seb_Ramoray)- 8th 6. Zoroark (Nielicus) -6th 7. Saber Lily (judgementaeon)- 9th 8. Ness (Pikachu942)- LAST PLACE 9. Metal Sonic (RajakaiTheBeast)- 3rd 10. Luma (InjusticeGods)- 4th 11. Jak (Miketastic5) - Winner (Tied) * *: It should be noted that General Shy was the first tribute to die directly from an interview. Season 8 Tributes 1. The Anguished One (forsoothious) -4th Place, death by suicide. 2. Black Bomber (Pika) - 2nd Place, death by limb loss from Luigi 3. Zidane Tribal (billythevillager) -3rd Place, stabbed to death by Black Bomber 4. Ghetsis (InjusticeGods) -7th Place, death by Black Bomber 5. Luigi (tophattedtroopa) - 1st Place, winner. 6. Daisy (seb_ramoray) -8th Place, death by Black Bomber 7. Tifa (judgementaeon) -6th Place, decapitated by Black Bomber 8. Simon Blackquill (Leaisaxel) -5th Place, burnt to death by Black Bomber Season 9 Tributes* 1. Roxas (Pikachu942) 2. Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (Forsoothious)** 3. Isaac (Binding of Isaac) (Leaisaxel) 4. Sephiroth (Billythevillager) 5. Dark Toon Link (Tophattedtroopa)*** 6. Pink Castle Crasher(Chippy) 7. Ditto (Zaknefain) 8. Electrode (acer) 9. Madame Clarivoya (Seb_Ramoray) 10. Specter (Ape Escape) (Miketastic5) *-SG9 never really started, everybody died before the games even began. Pengu announced that all contestants were alive again and won, while Kirbamus was arrested. **-Kaido has the record for most deaths in one SG at 5. However, he still managed to survive the Survival Games. ***-While DTL might not technically count as a character, he is simply a reference to a earlier work by us, Ultimate Tournament made in Early October/Late September 2013. UT2 recently started the day before this was adde to the wiki Ultimate Destiny 1 Tributes 10th Place: Louis Cypher-Died of diappointment 9th Place: Asura (Chippy)-Killed by Volnutt 8th Place: Don Paolo (Troopa)-Died of hunger 7th Place: Little Mac (Marimari13)-Killed by Lich King 6th Place: Hawlucha (Seb)-Died of hunger 5th Place: The Joker (Damion)-Killed by Lich King 4th Place: Mega Man Volnutt (Pika)-Killed by Charizard after gettin hypothermia from ice cold water and stab wounds from Clockwerk 3rd Place: Charizard (Utah)-Killed by Lich King. Later revived as Zombie Charizard by Lich King. 2nd Place: Clockwerk (Leaisaxel)-Killed by Zombie Charizard which was commanded by Lich King Winner: Lich King (Billy) Ultimate Destiny 2 Tributes 24th Place- Tetra (Seb_Ramoray)- Committed suicide 23rd Place- Amaterasu (DestinyAssassin)- Committed suicide 22nd Place-Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Killed by Clone Ridley with the help of the TRON soldiers 21.5th Place- Samurai Jack {flawless75)- Decapitated by a TRON disc, but still later taken as a victim of inactivity. 21st Place King Harkinan (TheShadowMan683)- Inactivity 20th Place- Isaac (Pikachu942)- Inactivity 19th Place- The Flash (TopHattedTroopa)- Inactivity 18th Place- Geometry Dash Block (NintendoIsBeast)- Inactivity 17th Place- Earthworm Jim (Eat_Cow)- Inactivity 16th Place- Scott Pilgrim (TomNookCrossing)- Inactivity 15th Place- Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487)- Inactivity 14th Place- Samurai Jack (flawless75)- Inactivity 13th Place- Spectator James (Zaknefain)- Cut down by Deadpool 12th Place- Goku (protobakurion)- Stabbed in the heart by diamond pieces; malnutrition; thirst 11th Place- Taskmaster (BetrayedTangy)- Stabbed in the chest by Kung Pow 10th Place- Hawkeye (dj-izzle)- Cut by nightlock pole 9th Place- Killua Zoldyck (FreecsZoldyck)- Shot while trying to rob a mob boss 8th Place- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty)- Killed by Bass, with help from Kung Pow and Clone Ridley 7th Place- Eobard Thawne (Leaisaxel)- Decapitated by Clone Ridley while burning 6th Place- Shulk (messhia_dark)- Slashed to death within the blink of a second by a teleporting Deadpool 5th Place- Kung Pow (Billy)- Electrocuted in the Timeless River by Spyro 4th Place- Clone Ridley (kidmf935)- multiple attacks later finished off by a d-19 3rd Place- Deadpool (DamionDL)- burned to death 2nd Place- Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)- Killed by convexity breath during slow time. Winner- Spyro (UtahCharizard) Ultimate Destiny 3 Tributes 20th Place- Creeper (protobakurion)- blew up during sign-ups. 19th Place- The Anguished One (Forsoothius)- pulled from the competition 18th Place- Spike (Miketastic5)- Skull crushed by Bowser 17th Place- Elephant (quinfordmac)- Exploded by Crash Bomb shot by Black Bomber. 16th Place- Koopa (I_am_new_here)- Burned to death with an arrow up his ass. 15th Place- Charizard (UtahCharizard)- Throat ripped out by Bowser and Phoenix 14th Place- Gambit (DamionDL)- Blown up in a sacrificial blast. 13th Place- Black Mage (FreecsZoldyck)- Electrocuted by Hibiki 12th Place- Ditto (Zaknefain)- devoured by Dark Legion 11th Place- Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Burned to death 10th Place- Bowser (messhia_dark)- got a laser down his throat. 9th Place- Black Bomber (Pikachu942)- Skull crushed by Gemini Man 8th Place- Phoenix Wright (BetrayedTangy)- burned while getting shot with gemini laser. 7th Place- Aiden Pearce (messhia_light)- commited suicide. 6th Place- Ike (Kidmf935)- Commited suicide. 5th Place- Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Died of hunger 4th Place- Fox McCloud (Dj-izzle)-Died by way of K. Rool's canonball of inactivity 3rd Place- Guybrush Theepwood (Traptin3days)-Stabbed and drowned self knowing he was outmatched. 2nd Place- Gemini Man (Quick-Man)-Rips out power core, comitting suicide. Winner- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty) Ultimate Destiny 4 Tributes 15th Place- Punch-Out!! Ref (quinfordmac)- quit 14th Place- Broly (Pikachu942)- ate a poison berry. 13th Place- Naruto (messhia_light)- killed by the Anguished One due to inactivity. 12th Place- Kenpachi Zaraki (BetrayedTangy)- killed by Marth after a long duel. 11th Place- Chuck Quizmo (I_am_new_here)- killed by Kirbamus for godmodding. 10th Place- Stanley and the Narrator (SalsaSavant)- stabbed in the heart by Marth. 9th Place- Wolf (dj-izzle)- committed suicide due to lack of toes. 8th Place- Red Robed Wizard (Leaisaxel)- killed by his own Napalm attack. 7th Place- Larry Butz (la_mayonesa)- killed by Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 6th Place- King Marth (Quick-Man)- eventually succumbed to his wounds from Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 5th Place- Noel Vermillion (OrgXionXiii)- same as Marth. 4th Place- Pac-Man (messhia_dark)- Died by eating a nightlock infested loaf of bread 3rd Place- Riki (Traptin3days)- Ate an explosive energy bar and blew up from the inside. 2nd Place- Lambda-11 (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed and killed by Chrom via Poison Sword Winner- Chrom (UtahCharizard) Destiny Royale Tributes 12th Place- Otaru (messhia_light)- Stabbed in the head by Lewis 11th Place- Raurra (messhia_dark)- Electrocuted by Derius 10th Place- Ciro Oma (SalsaSavant)- Stabbed in the neck by Derius 9th Place- Mr. Blonde (Leaisaxel)- Head bashed in by Zage 8th Place- Mercury Minerva (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed in the chest by Lewis 7th Place- Hayden (BetrayedTangy)- Electrocuted by Zage 6th Place- Zage Nite (Pikachu942)- Stabbed and electrocuted by Derius, and hit with a leaf blade by Jade 5th Place- Keith O'Connoll (the_key_24)- Stabbed in the lung by Riku Replica 4th Place- Lewis Stieber (Quick-Man)- Died from magic overuse in a last ditch attempt to beat Riku Replica 3rd Place- Jade (Harvest-Ty)- Died of wounds from the Curator 2nd Place- Ramo Ontomee (UtahCharizard)- Shot by a Warped bullet from Derius Winner- Derius (Forsoothious) Numbers of Characters per Franchise Pokemon series- 19 *Trevor (SG2) *Jolteon (SG2) *Jigglypuff (SG2) *N (SG3) *Pikachu/Raichu (SG4) *Gardevoir (SG4) *Uxie (SG4) *Red (SG5) *Qwilfish (SG5) *Garbodor (SG6) *Lucario (SG6) *Aegislash (SG7) *Zoroark (SG7) *Ghetsis (SG8) *Ditto (SG9/USG3) *Electrode (SG9) *Charizard (USG1/USG3) *Hawlucha (USG1) * Jade (Snivy) (DR) Mario series- 19 *Fawful (SG4) *Admiral Bobbery (SG5) *Wario (SG5) *Madame Flurrie (SG5) *Koopa (SG6/USG3) *Mario (SG6) *Yoshi (SG6) *Melody Pianissima (SG6) *Mimi (SG6) *Genereal Shy Guy (SG7) *Rosalina (SG7) *Luma (SG7) *Luigi (SG8) *Daisy (SG8) *Koopa (SG9/USG3) *Madame Clarivoya (SG9) *Bowser (USG3) *Chuck Quizmo (USG4) *Dimentio (USG5) Legend of Zelda series- 15 *Ganondorf (SG1) *Toon Link (SG1) *Young Link (SG1) *Hero's Shade (SG3) *Link (SG3) *Zant (SG3) *Kotake (SG4) *Koume (SG4) *Minish Link (SG4) *Veran (SG5) *General Onox (SG5) *Zelda (SG7) *Dark Toon Link (SG9) *Tetra (USG2) *King Harkinian (USG2) Mega Man series- 10 *Mega Man (SG1) *Blizzard Man (SG1) *Mega Man X (SG2) *Mega Man Star Force (SG2) *Bass (SG5) *Zero (SG6) *Proto Man (SG7) *Mega Man Volnutt (USG1) *Bass.EXE (USG2) *Gemini Man (USG3) Fire Emblem series- 7 *Nino (SG1) *Walhart (SG2) *Roy (SG3) *Ephraim (SG5) *Ike (USG3) *Marth (USG4) *Chrom (USG4) Kingdom Hearts series- 6 *Vanitas (SG3) *Sora (SG5) *Lea (SG5) *Riku (SG6) *Riku Replica (SG6) *Roxas (SG9) Sonic the Hedgehog series- 5 *Sonic the Hedgehog (SG1) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (SG3) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SG5) *Buzz Bomber (SG6) *Metal Sonic (SG7) Final Fantasy Series- 4 *Zidane Tribal (SG8) *Tifa Lockheart (SG8) *Sephiroth (SG9) *Black Mage (USG3) Mother series- 4 *Lucas (SG1) *Poo (SG3) *Ninten (SG4) *Ness (SG7) Marvel- 4 *Taskmaster (USG2) *Hawkeye (USG2) *Deadpool (USG2) *Gambit (USG3) DC- 3 *The Joker (USG1) *The Flash (USG2) *Eobard Thawne (USG2) Kirby series- 3 *Meta Knight (SG2) *Kirby (SG4) *Bandana Dee (USG2) Shin Megami Tensei Series- 3 *Anguished One (SG8/USG3) *Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (SG9) *Hibiki Kuze (USG2/USG3) Ace Attorney series- 3 *Phoenix Wright (SG4/USG3) *Simon Blackquill (SG8) *Larry Butz (USG4) Professor Layton series- 2 *Professor Layton (SG1/USG3) *Don Paolo (USG1) Kid Icarus series- 2 *Hades (SG2) *Magnus (SG4) Bomberman Series-2 *Bomberman (SG4) *Black Bomber (SG8/USG3) Ape Escape Series- 2 *Spector (SG9) *Spike (USG3) BlazBlue series- 2 *Lambda-11 (USG4) *Noel (USG4) Dragon Ball Series- 2 *SSJ3 Broly (SG3/USG4)) *Goku (USG2) Star Fox series- 2 *Fox (SG2/USG3) *Wolf (USG4) Xeno series- 2 *Shulk (USG2) *Riki (USG4) Punch-Out!! series- 2 *Little Mac (USG1) *Referee (USG4) Stick Figures- 1 *Stickman (SG1) Smash Bros. Destiny: Survival Games- 1 *Spectator James (SG2 as spectator/USG2) Animal Crossing Series- 1 *Billy the Villager (SG5) Metroid Series- 1 *Clone/Other M Ridley (USG2) Metal Gear Series- 1 *Solid Snake (SG5) Castlevania Series- 1 *Dracula (SG2) Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders Series- 1 *Spyro the Dragon (USG2) Monkey Island Series- 1 *Guybrush Theepwood (USG3) Clay Fighter- 1 *Kung Pow (USG2) Jak & Daxter Series- 1 *Jak (SG7) Donkey Kong series- 1 *King K. Rool (SG2) Minecraft- 1 *Creeper (USG3) Pikmin series- 1 *Captain Olimar (SG1) Warcraft Series- 1 *Lich King (USG1) Watch_Dogs- 1 *Adam Pierce (USG3) No More Heroes series- 1 *Travis Touchdown (SG2) God Eater- 1 *Shio (SG5) Tales of series- 1 *Pascal (SG2) Okami Series- 1 *Amaterasu (USG2) Asura's Wrath- 1 *Asura (USG1) Castle Crashers- 1 *Pink Castle Crasher (SG9) Golden Sun Series- 1 *Isaac (USG2) Sly Cooper Series- 1 *Clockwerk (USG1) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg- 1 *Billy Hatcher (SG3) Darkben- 1 *Lord Commander Darkben (SG3) Scott Pilgrim vs. The World- 1 *Scott Pilgrim (USG2) Samurai Jack- 1 *Samurai Jack (USG2) The World Ends With You- 1 *Neku Sakuraba (SG2) Achievement Unlocked Series- 1 *Elephant (USG3) Binding of Isaac- 1 *Isaac (SG9) Rock Band Series- 1 *Duke of Gravity (SG6) Earthworm Jim Series- 1 *Earthworm Jim (USG2) Legend of Legaia- 1 *Juggernaut (SG6) Geometry Dash- 1 *Geometry Dash Block (USG2) Hunter x Hunter Series- 1 *Killua Zoldyck (USG2) Fate Series- 1 *Saber Lily (SG7) Wii Fit Series- 1 *Male Wii Fit Trainer (SG4) Wonderful 101- 1 *Wonder-Red (SG1) Burger Time!- 1 *Chef (SG3) Kingdom of Loathing- 1 *Disco Bandit (USG2/3) Bleach- 1 *Kenpachi Zaraki (USG4) The Stanley Parable- 1 *Stanley (USG4) Magicka series- 1 *Red Wizard (USG4) In total Survival Games has so far: 164 Tributes across 66 franchises and 6 different entertainment mediums. The only medium missing currently would be live action TV, as we have Video games, comics, cartoons, anime/manga, novels, and even the internet. Destiny doesn't have much more to expand to, it is quickly becoming one of the grandest RPs of all time. Category:Tributes